jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Green Screen
The '''Green Screen '''is the personification of the giant green screen Jerma used in his stream "100+ FREE Jerma985 Green Screen Effects for Your Movie". He is best known for his appearance in Jermania - Late Edition, where he dominated the ring and threatened the Jermaverse itself. Personality & Appearance The Green Screen resembles a massive, muscular humanoid male clad in a bright green jumpsuit that covers his entire body including his face. He also has those blue Xs that mark spots for actors arranged around his body. Whether there's a human under there or not is unknown. The Green Screen is a proud being, well aware of his catastrophic strength and more than willing to use it to get what he wants. He is fairly quiet and easily keeps his cool, even though he's a sore loser at heart. When things don't go his way, he just manipulates time and reality to be how he prefers it. He appears to be more sportsman-like in nature than other powerful beings such as Demon Lord Zeraxos though, only beating up and defeating his opponents but never straight-up killing them. In the Ring Jermania - Late Edition The Rumbles The Green Screen was invited to Jermania 2018, where he was ranked #92 overall in the JWF system. However, he would soon prove this estimation incredibly wrong. The Green Screen appeared as the 11th wrestler to enter the Rumble. Once he entered the ring Jerma started making jokes about chroma-keying characters in his place, but the Green Screen would soon show Jerma to not even think of replacing him. He quickly began asserting his dominance by eliminating Dr. Shmoixen and later JEX, shocking Jerma. The Green Screen would then go on to eliminate six more wrestlers over the course of the Rumble, including Pinwheel, Magistank, Wall Dad, Adam Sandler, Elvis Presley, and Chuck Shnozwell. When down to the last three wrestlers, the Green Screen briefly teamed up with the Quiet Man to eliminate Fireman. This would prove to be the Quiet Man's undoing, however, as the Green Screen quickly turned on him and eliminated him as well, ending the Rumble and seizing the championship title. In the end, the Green Screen had eliminated a total of 10 wrestlers and lasted 21 minutes and 27 seconds in the ring, shattering JWF records for most eliminations and longest time spent in the ring. Both Jerma and the audience were shocked and frustrated by the Green Screen's unexpected victory and indomitable strength. Jerma caved to pressure and decided to hold a redo Rumble in order to nullify the Green Screen's championship title. This irked the Green Screen, but he didn't care too much. When it was his turn to join the Rumble, he instead attached himself to the ropes and used them to warp time, cancelling the redo Rumble and reseting back to when he was still the champion. The Green Screen was still declared champion, no matter the timeline. The Story Arc Jerma was infuriated by the Green Screen's interference and confronted him back stage, threatening him for his time-warping shenanigans. The Green Screen easily beat Jerma down for this, leaving the old man lying on the cold concrete floor. Jerma cried out for JEX to help him, but the Green Screen defeated him too. Adam Sandler arrived next, letting JEX flee so he could find a way to beat the Green Screen. In JEX's absence, the Green Screen pummeled poor Adam Sandler into a pulp. JEX finally returned, this time powered up by the Elbertson family magic and in the form of Super JEX. Super JEX managed to overpower the Green Screen and soundly defeated him, the first time the Green Screen had tasted a loss in centuries. In response, the Green Screen tapped into his own special powers and transformed into the Super Blue Screen of Death, or Super BSOD for short. He then invited Super JEX to join him in the arena for a hell in a cell match in front of the Jermania 2018 spectators. The Super BSOD and Super JEX's clash in the match was one for the ages, shaking the very foundations of the Earth itself. The oily, iridescent superhumans traded blows for what seemed like hours, until Super JEX finally pinned the Super BSOD and came out victorious. However, Super JEX's mind had been corrupted by power for sustaining the form for so long, and he brutally damaged the Super BSOD, leaving him in critical condition. The ultimate fate of the Green Screen after this is unknown. Trivia *The Green Screen is the only being to ever truly best JEX in combat. *The Green Screen is often compared to Marvel's Thanos, due to his immense strength and cataclysmic, reality-warping powers. This is also because Thanos was a meme factory in 2018. *The Green Screen is the earliest-entered wrestler to ever win a Rumble, having entered the ring as the 11th wrestler and staying in the ring for the remainder of the 30-man Rumble. *The Green Screen is one of the few characters able to intentionally cause time resets, the other being the Time Serpent. Category:Characters Category:Jerma Rumble Champion Category:Jerma Rumble 5 Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains